


Semi-Caffeine-Free

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You need to cut down on your caffeine.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #238 "addiction"

“Okay, here’s the thing,” said John, all in a rush. “You need to cut down on your caffeine.”

Rodney scowled. “Sheppard…”

“And I know Carson already gave you the whole lecture, and I’m not suggesting we just cut you off cold turkey, that would just be crazy, but this is your _health_ , Rodney, and—”

“Okay,” said Rodney.

“—we really need to…” John trailed off, frowning. “Wait, what?”

“ _Okay_ ,” Rodney repeated.

“That’s it?” John asked, incredulously. “You’re not going to argue with me?”

Smirking, Rodney held out the mug he’d been drinking from – John accepted it warily, then took a sip.

“Tea? You’re drinking _tea_?”

“A mix of black tea, and some Athosian kinds,” the scientist explained. “Has about seventy-five percent the caffeine as coffee, and the taste is fairly bearable.”

“But I…” said John, sounding a little bewildered. “I had a whole argument planned.”

Rodney smiled and took the mug back, then set it on the desk to pull his husband in for a kiss. “I know you were expecting me to argue, because it wasn’t actually a heart attack,” he said. “But I saw your face just before I passed out, John. I never want to see that again, not if I can help it.”

“Rodney…”

“Carson and I agreed, I can have about three cups of coffee a day, and I’m going to work on getting the tea down to caffeine-free. Though I make no promises.”

John kissed him this time, long and deep. “You know I love you, right?” he said, his voice a little shaky. “So, so much.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Rodney. “Now, if we could only do something about _your_ addiction to reckless flying…”

John laughed, and kissed him again. “I make no promises,” he said, and Rodney laughed into their kiss.

THE END


End file.
